Ice Cream
by Soccerisawesome19
Summary: "Let's sing a song," she said. "What do you want to sing?" he asked. "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star," she said. "Because it reminds me of the TARDIS." He grinned.


Paring: Amy/Rory

FOR: SOPHY I ONLY TALKED TO HER LIKE ONCE BUT SHE'S TOTALLY AWESOME

I contemplated on writing a Jily fic, but then I decided to write a Doctor Who fic since I haven't written one yet.

So of course it'd have to be Amy/Rory.

AU where Rory meets little Amy. (The reason why Rory's being so OOC is because he thinks Amy's adorable and can't hide that fact)

* * *

"Raggedy man, where are you?" she called, looking around. He said he'd be back, but he wasn't, not yet.

She looked around some more, with no luck. The mark that the TARDIS had left was still visible.

"Raggedy man?" she called out, looking behind the bushes.

And then she heard something.

_Vrooop, Vroooop, Vrooop_

She turned around to see the TARDIS fading in and out, light blinking. And suddenly, it was there.

"Doctor!" she shouted, beaming.

The doors slid open, and a man, not the Doctor stepped out. He was an average sized man, with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you? You're not the Doctor!" she said, frowning.

"The Doctor lent his TARDIS to me. He can't come right now," he said, smiling at her.

"Why ever not?" she asked.

"You'll find out later, when he comes and meets you, okay?" he said, crouching down so that she wasn't look up at him. "He told me a lot about you. Something about fish fingers and custard?"

She laughed. "The Doctor thought that everything tasted terrible except for fish fingers and custard."

He laughed with her. "The Doctor _is_ rather odd," he said.

"He said he'd be back in five minutes but it's been a whole day!" she exclaimed.

"Well the Doctor has his reasons. He'll come soon, I promise you," he said.

_Soon_.

"How soon is soon?" she asked.

"That's a secret," he said, smiling. "Now do you want to go and get some ice cream?"

"Why should I trust you?" she asked, scrutinizing him.

"Do you trust the Doctor?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Then you can trust me!" he said, smiling. "Now let's go and get ice cream! Your favourite is strawberry, right?"

"Yes, how did you know that?" she asked.

"I have my ways," he said mysteriously. "Now… allons'y!"

He took her hand in his, and walked to the ice cream shop where he and Amy had gone to so many times before.

Rory opened the door for her, and they both walked in.

"What would you like?" the cashier asked.

"I would like two scoops of strawberry ice cream," Amy said.

"And I would like one scoop of chocolate ice cream please," the man said.

"Of course! That will be five ninety two!" the cashier said, smiling.

The man handed over the money as the cashier handed them the two cones. He handed the strawberry ice cream to Amy and took the chocolate ice cream for himself.

They went and sat down on a bench. They licked the ice cream in silence.

"What's your name?" she asked him, tilting her head to look at him.

"Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairytale," he said, smiling at her.

"That's what the Doctor said! And tell me you real name!" she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Let's go for a walk," he said, getting up and holding his hand out so that she could get up.

She frowned, but took his hand and got up. They started walking, hand in hand.

She looked up at him. "You still haven't answered my question about what your name was. Who are you anyway?"

"I travel with the Doctor," he said, smiling.

"Good. I don't like to imagine the Doctor traveling alone," she said, wrinkling her nose.

He laughed. "He would get in a whole lot of trouble without us."

"Us? Who's us? Do you travel with someone else too? Is she your girlfriend?" Amelia fired at him.

"She's my wife," he said, smiling.

"Is she pretty?" she asked, smiling back at him.

"Nope. She's beautiful," he said, closing his eyes.

"If you won't tell me your name, what's her name?" she asked.

"That's a secret too," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

He looked at his watch. "I have five more minutes with you. What do you want to do?"

"Do you _haaaaave_ to leave?" she pouted. "When will the Doctor come?"

"Yes, I'm sorry but I have to leave. But I still have five minutes with you," he grinned.

"Let's sing a song," she said.

"What do you want to sing?" he asked.

"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star," she said. "Because it reminds me of the TARDIS."

He grinned.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder where you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder where you are," they sang together.

He checked his watch. "Little Amy, I have to go now."

"What do you mean, little Amy? I'm not _that_ little," she said, frowning.

"Yes you are!" he said laughing.

They walked towards the TARDIS together.

"Bye, friend of Doctor!" she called.

"Goodbye, Amelia!" he called over his shoulder. "And don't wait for the Doctor too long."

He opened the doors to the TARDIS, and went in, closing the door after him.

_Vrooop, Vroooop, Vrooop_

Amelia watched as the TARDIS faded in and out, until it finally disappeared.

* * *

He slid down on the doors, sighing in relief. "That went well."

"Oh did it? You nearly slipped at the end!" An attractive woman with red hair said.

"Well yeah. But Amy, little Amy's so cute!" he said sheepishly, quickly changing the subject.

"Rory, you're back!" the Doctor said, smiling. "How did it go? Did she find out? She probably did, little Amy's quite smar-"

"Hey, are you going to keep calling the other me 'little Amy?' She's not going to like that, you know," Amy said.

"Yes," the Doctor and Rory said in unison.

"Anyway, it's your entire fault, Doctor! Twelve years and four therapists, she'll have to go through! And then she'll bite them because they'll say you're not real! But you are real! And she'll only find out after twelve years-" Amy ranted.

"Because five minutes turned out to be twelve years. Yes, yes, we know. Except you know how it is with the TARDIS," the Doctor said.

"River drives it properly," Rory protested.

"Well that's because… because I like driving it the way I do!" the Doctor said.

"She's the Girl Who Waited. She waited twelve bloody years!" Amy burst out.

"She _will_, you mean," the Doctor corrected.

"_I_ waited twelve bloody years!" Amy said.

"Yowza," the Doctor said. "But it was only five minutes!"

"We are _so_ not having this conversation _again_," Rory said, sighing in exasperation.

* * *

A/N: I didn't know how to end it, sorry. Hope you enjoyed, and sorry it's so late!


End file.
